


Finally Me

by masterroadtripper



Series: Inside these glass walls [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sonny finally gets T, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny de la Vega, set after the events of In The Heights, supportive cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Just some events in the life of Pete and Sonny.1 - Sonny gets his testosterone shots and has some issues with the first dose.2 - Sonny is doped up on pain meds after top surgery and just wants as much love as he can find





	1. Testosterone

“Sonny, there's a package here for you!” Sonny heard the voice of his older cousin shout through their apartment. He frowned, trying to wrack his brain for what could possibly be in this package. Sonny rarely got mail. The last thing he got that was actually for him in the mail was his high school diploma. And even that was just a copy of what the school had given him.

“Well,” Pete said, poking him in the side, “go see what it is.”

Swinging his legs off the bed, untangling himself from the sheets he and Pete had been cuddling in, he opened his bedroom door and walked down the short hallway towards the kitchen.

“What is it?” Sonny asked when he saw Usnavi standing by the island, sorting through the other mail that he had picked up.

“Dunno,” Usnavi replied, not lifting his head, “just addressed to you.” Sonny huffed out a breath of air before reaching out to pick up the package. It was a small cardboard box that was surprisingly heavy with a red sticker on the side that read “handle with care.”

“Don’t just stare at it, open it,” Usnavi added, once again not lifting his head from opening a piece of mail. Sonny rounded the counter and opened a kitchen drawer to pick out the pair of decent scissors that they had. Carefully using one bladed edge to slice through the tape, he gingerly opened the box. Inside was about sixty tiny little bottles of clear liquid with a bag of needles down the side. Suddenly, he felt his head get spinny.

“It's here,” Sonny said, his words flowing out of his mouth on a breath of air.

“What is?” Usnavi asked, seemingly unaware that his little cousin was on the verge of happy tears. Unable to form words, Sonny braced his arms on the counter and slid the box across the island for Usnavi to see.

When his cousin looked up, he said, “Sonny, oh my gosh.” Rounding the counter, Sonny found himself wrapped in Usnavi’s arms as he started to let the happy tears fall. After years of being trapped in the wrong body, it was finally starting to get fixed. It would be better. The outsides would finally start matching his insides.

“What's wrong?” the voice of Pete said. Right. Pete was still here.

“The testosterone injections finally arrived,” Usnavi said, still cradling his younger cousin to his chest. Sonny couldn’t seem to find words to explain quite yet and was glad that Usnavi had added his input.

* * *

“So, it says that you are supposed to clean the area with antiseptic before slowly injecting it into a large muscle,” Pete said, passing Sonny one of the little packages that they had brought home from the bodega earlier that day. Opening it, Sonny pulled out the tiny antiseptic wipe and rubbed it across the meaty part of his thigh, shivering from the cold feeling it left behind.

“You sure it's not gonna hurt?” Sonny asked again, watching as Pete prepared the little needle, flicking it and letting the air out, just like those doctor shows Usnavi watched.

“Don’t think I can promise that,” Pete replied. They’d discussed this multiple times and at great length. Sonny had never gotten a shot before - well, he had had his vaccines, but he couldn’t remember those - and he really didn’t like the idea of it. But he was told that he couldn’t drink his meds nor could they just magically absorb into his system by staring at the container, so that left doing it the proper way.

“Your epi-pen hurts you so much though,” Sonny said, flopping backwards against the bed, crossing his arms over the top of his hoodie.

“The needle of my epi-pen is incomparable to this,” Pete replied, placing his hand on Sonny’s bare thigh, “there is no explosive force behind this needle and its, like, half the size.”

“I know,” Sonny muttered, pushing himself back up to sitting. He knew he was over-reacting. He’d seen Pete’s epi-pen and had to stab Pete with it once. This likely wouldn’t be as bad.

“You gonna do this or should I?” Pete asked, gingerly holding the needle full of his testosterone juice - as Usnavi had referred to it as earlier that day.

“I can’t do it Pete,” Sonny said, his voice just hanging on the edge of whining.

“Kay,” Pete said, reaching out and placing his hand on Sonny’s bare thigh, still slightly damp from the antiseptic wipe, “I’m gonna count down from three. Do it with me.”

“Mhmm,” Sonny replied, screwing his eyes shut before saying in time with Pete, “three, two, one.”

Sonny felt the little prick before he realized exactly what had happened. Then it was gone. Cracking open one eye, he looked at Pete, who was smiling back at him.

“All done,” Pete said, putting the used syringe into the little yellow box that had come with the rest of the supplies. Once it was gone, Pete rubbed a little at Sonny’s thigh, like the world's most concentrated massage.

“That's it?” Sonny asked, looking around to see if Pete was just fucking with him or not.

“Yup. You did it,” Pete said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Sonny’s lips.

“Wasn’t so bad,” Sonny replied, “now, for the rest of my life.” And as daunting as it sounded, Sonny wasn’t terribly worried as he curled into Pete’s chest on their bed.


	2. Top Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny finally gets top surgery.

“Peeeettttteeee,” the extremely slurred voice of his boyfriend said from the other side of the room. Pete was immediately on his feet, not concerned about the fact that he was exhausted or hadn’t showered in almost 32 hours and rushing over to Sonny’s hospital bed.

“You look…,” Sonny started before squinting his eyes and looking at Pete funny, “like an angel. Are you an annngeeel?”

“No Sonny, I’m not an angel,” Pete said, reaching out and smoothing his hand across Sonny’s forehead, moving his curled hair away from his face.

“Where ams I?” Sonny slurred, squinting again before trying to look around.

“Bellevue Hospital,” Pete prompted. The doctor said he would act like this once he started coming off his various knock-out drugs. Like a kitten on catnip. Or, perhaps how Sonny acted on the few occasions that he had gotten drunk.

“OH YEAH,” Sonny practically shouted, his volume control broken by the meds, “did they steal my boobs yet?!”

“Don’t yell Sonny,” Pete said, sitting down on the plastic chair closer to the bed, “and yes they did.”

“Does that mean that they’re GONE-ZO?!” Sonny asked, trying to sit up again and paw at his chest. From where he was sitting, Pete could see the thickly wrapped bandages around Sonny’s chest, covering wounds that’d be very painful and tender for months to come.

“Yup,” Pete replied, trying to lean Sonny back down to sitting.

He was silent for a few seconds before he said, “can I has a kiss? Pwease?” Pete didn’t even reply before raising from the chair and pressing their lips together.

“Better?” Pete asked.

“Yeah,” Sonny replied, a more glazed over look on his face than normal, his eyes blinking slower.

“I fink I’m gunna sleep now,” Sonny muttered before he was out like a light. Pete smiled, watching his boyfriend sleeping so peacefully. He looked like a little baby, content like he had no care left in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I'm just trying to tie up loose ends before heading back to school

**Author's Note:**

> The appearance of the characters is based off the original broadway cast, so Sonny looks like Robin de Jesus, Pete looks like Seth Stewart, etc etc etc. 
> 
> The first chapter is set roughly two and a half years after In The Heights.  
> -Sonny has graduated high school and is going to a local college for something intelligent (I haven't chosen a degree path for him yet, suggestions are welcome)  
> -Pete is doing more commissioned art and has moved into the De La Vega apartment  
> -Usnavi broke up with Vanessa and is still working at the bodega  
> -Benny bought the car dispatch and now runs it. He and Nina also broke up - long distance was too difficult (foreshadowing...maybe?!)  
> Yeah, I could have put all that into a story on its own, but hey, its a little easier this way and I'm lazy.


End file.
